Patent reference 1 discloses a voice recognition device which can perform voice recognition supporting many languages by simultaneously using acoustic models for a plurality of languages each of which is a target for voice recognition.
A problem with the invention disclosed by this patent reference 1 is, however, that it is necessary to provide an acoustic model for many languages which supports all of the plurality of languages each of which is a target for voice recognition, and hence the conventional invention cannot be applied to typical voice recognition which supports only one language.
Further, the voice recognition device in accordance with the invention disclosed by this patent reference 1 needs to specify in which language a word to be recognized is described in advance, and add a reading to the word to be recognized.
On the other hand, in voice recognition which supports only one language, a reading in a language to be recognized is automatically created for a target text to be registered to which no reading is added, and voice recognition is then performed on the reading. At this time, no reading can be added to a text described in any language other than the language to be recognized.
The present invention is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recognition dictionary creation device which, even if the language in which a word which is a target to be registered in a recognition dictionary is described is unknown, can convert the reading of the word into a reading in the phonemic system of a language for voice recognition to create a recognition dictionary, and a voice recognition device using this recognition dictionary creation device.